1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position memory device for use in a driving mechanism, the driving mechanism for use in a reclining device and the like driven by an electric motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, electric motor driven reclining devices have been widely used for automobiles. Among these electric motor driven devices, some include so-called memory mechanisms which, once a tilted position of a seat back has been memorized, are capable of restoring the tilted position even after the seat back is further tilted forwardly or backwardly. There are often differences between the memorized position and restored position to which the seat back is returned with the aid of the memory mechanism, which sometimes become noticeable to the extent such that human bodies sense the differences. Accordingly, the occupants are frequently obliged to endure the uncomfortable positions of the seat back or adjust finely the seat back positions to the memorized positions. In addition, the reset levers generally require large operative forces for memorizing the tilted positions of the seat backs which make operation of the reset levers difficult for women and children.